swse_rpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Talents
Jedi Consular *Adept *Negotiator *Aggressive *Negotiator *Consular's Wisdom *Force Persuasion *Master Negotiator *Adversary Lore *Know Weakness *Cleanse Mind *Collective Visions *Consular's Vitality *Improved Consular's Vitality *Entreat Aid *Force of Will *Guiding Strikes *Renew Vision *Recall *Skilled Advisor *WatchCircle Initiate *Visionary Attack *Visionary Defense Jedi Guardian *Acrobatic Recovery *Battle Meditation *Improved Battle Meditation *Close Maneuvering *Cover Escape *Defensive Acuity *Elusive Target *Exposing Strike *Grenade Defense *Guardian Strike *Force Intuition *Forceful Warrior *Hold the Line *Immovable *Mobile Combatant *Resilience Jedi Sentinel *Clear Mind *Force Haze *Persistant Haze *Unseen Eyes *Dampen Presence *Dark Side Sense *Dark Side Bane *Dark Side Scourge *Resist the Dark Side *Gradual Resistance *Master of the Great Hunt *Prime Targets *Reap Retribution *Sense Primal Force *Sentinel Strike *Dark Retaliation *Sentinel's Gambit *Sentinel's Observation *Steel Resolve Lightsaber Combat *Block *Riposte *Cortosis Gauntlet Block *Deflect *Redirect Shot *Precise Redirect *Lightsaber Defense *Precision *Shoto Focus *Weapon Specialization (lightsabers) *Lightsaber Throw Alter *Aversion *Disciplined Strike *Force Flow *Illusion *Illusion bond *Masquerade *Influence Savant *Suppress Force *Link *Telekinetic Power *Move Massive Object *Telekinetic Savant *Telekinetic Prodigy *Telepathic Link *Telepathic Influence Control *Beast Trick *Channel Energy *Damage Reduction 10 *Equilibrium *Force Recovery *Force Exertion *Force Focus *Force Harmony *Force Suppression *Indomitable Will *Telekinetic Stability *The Will to Resist Dark Side *Consumed by Darkness *Dark Side Savant *Drain Knowledge *Power of the Dark Side *Dark Presence *Revenge *Dark Preservation *Swift Power *Wrath of the Dark Side *Transfer Essence Guardian Spirit *Guardian Spirit *Crucial Advice *Manifest Guardian Spirit *Distracting Apparition *Vital Encouragement Light Side *At Peace *Focused Attack *Attuned *Surge of Light Sense *Feel the Force *Force Perception *Foresight *Gauge Force Potential *Motion of the Future *Psychometry *Visions *Force Pilot *Force Reflexes *Instinctive Navigation *Heightened Awareness *Shift Sense Anticipation *Anticipate Movement *Forewarn Allies *Heavy Fire Zone *Get Down *Summon Aid Collaborator *Double Agent *Protection *Enemy Tactics *Friendly Fire *Feed Information Disgrace *Castigate *Dirty Tactics *Ambush *Misplaced Loyalty *Two-Faced *Unreadable Exile *Arrogant Bluster *Galactic Guidance *Rant *Self-Reliant *Band Together Fencing *Noble Fencing Style *Demoralizing Defense *Leading Feint *Personal Affront *Transposing Strike Idealogue *Idealist *Instruction *Know Your Enemy *Known Dissident *Lead by Example Gambling Leader *Assault Gambit *Direct Fire *Face the Foe *Lead From the Front *Luck Favors the Bold Influence *Presence *Demand Surrender *Fluster *Intimidating Defense *Weaken Resolve *Improved Weaken Resolve Inspiration *Bolster Ally *Inspire Confidence *Beloved *Ignite Fervor *Inspire Zeal *Willpower *Inspire Haste Leadership *Born Leader *Coordinated Leadership *Distant Command *Rally *Fearless Leader *Reactionary Attack *Tactical Savvy *Commanding Presence *Coordinate *Trust *Unwavering Ally Lineage *Connections *Influential Friends *Powerful Friends *Educated *Engineer *Spontaneous Skill *Wealth Loyal Protector *Inspire Loyalty *Protector Actions *Punishing Protection *Undying Loyalty Master of Intrigue *Blend In *Done It All *Get into Position *Master Manipulator *Advanced Planning Retaliation Provocateur *Cast Suspicion *Friend or Foe *True Betrayer *Stolen Advantage *Distress to Discord *Seize the Moment Brigand *Cheap Trick *Easy Prey *Sly Combatant *Quick Strike Fortune *Fool's Luck *Avert Disaster *Better Lucky Than Dead *Fortune's Favor *Gambler *Knack *Lucky Shot *Dumb Luck *Ricochet Shot *Uncanny Luck *Unlikely Shot *Lucky Stop *Labrynthine Mind Malkite Poisoner *Malkite Techniques *Modify Poison *Numbing Poison *Undetectable Poison *Vicious Poison Misfortune *Befuddle *Dastardly Strike *Weakening Strike *Disruptive *Walk the Line *Cunning Strategist *Hesitate *Sow Confusion *Seducer *Seize Object *Skirmisher *Improved Skirmisher *Sneak Attack *Backstabber *Improved Sneak Attack *Sudden Strike *Stymie Opportunist *Advantageous Opening *Thrive on Chaos *Retribution *Vindication *Slip By Outlaw Tech *Fast Repairs *Hotwire *Quick Fix *Personalized Modifications Outsider *Oafish *Outsider's Eye *Wary *Outsider's Query Recklessness *Find Openings *Risk for Reward *Hit the Deck *Trick Step *Lure Closer Revolutionary *Bomb Thrower *Make an Example *For the Cause *Revolutionary Rhetoric Run and Gun *Opportunistic Strike *Cheap Shot *No Escape *Strike and Run *Slippery Strike Slicer *Electronic Forgery *Electronic Sabotage *Virus *Gimmick *Master Slicer *Security Slicer *Trace Smuggler *Art of Concealment *Fast Talker *Hidden Weapons *Illicit Dealings *Surprise Strike Spacer *Hyperdriven *Spacehound *Starship Raider *Cramped Quarters Fighting *Deep Space Raider *Stellar Warrior *Make a Break for It Yuuzhan Vong Biotech *Biotech Adept *Bugbite *Curved Throw *Surprising Weapons *Veiled Biotech Advance Patrol Talent Tree *Mobile Combatant *Trailblazer *Watchful Step *Forward Patrol Awareness *Acute Senses *Expert Tracker *Improved Initiative *Reset Initiative *Uncanny Dodge I *Keen Shot *Weak Point Camouflage *Hunker Down *Dig In *Ghost Assailant *Improved Stealth *Extended Ambush *Hidden Movement *Hide in Plain Sight *Shadow Striker *Total Concealment *Slip By Espionage *Fade Out *Keep Together *Prudent Escape *Reactive Stealth *Sizing Up Fringer *Barter *Fringe Savant *Long Stride *Flee *Sidestep *Swift Strider *Surge *Jury Rigger *Keep it Together Hyperspace Explorer *Deep-Space Gambit *Guidance *Hidden Attacker *Hyperspace Savant *Silent Movement *Vehicle Sneak Master Scout *Piercing Hit *Speedclimber *Surprisingly Quick *Tripwire *Quicktrap Mobile Scout *Battle Mount *Expert Rider *Mechanized Rider *Terrain Guidance Reconnaissance *Get Into Position *Reconnaissance Team Leader *Close-Combat Assault *Reconnaissance Actions Spy *Blend In *Incognito *Surveillance *Improved Surveillance *Intimate Knowledge *Traceless Tampering Surveillance *Hidden Eyes *Seek and Destroy *Hunt the Hunter *Spotter *Advanced Intel Survivor *Evasion *Extreme Effort *Sprint *Surefooted Unpredictable *Aggressive Surge *Blast Back *Second Strike *Fade Away *Swerve Versatility *Adapt and Survive *Unbalancing Adaptation *Defensive Protection *Quick on Your Feet *Ready and Willing Armor Specialist *Armored Defense *Armor Mastery *Improved Armor Defense *Juggernaut *Second Skin *Shield Expert Ambusher *Ambush Specialist *Destructive Ambusher *Keep It Going *Keep Them Reeling *Perceptive Ambusher *Spring the Trap Brawler *Cantina Brawler *Pick a Fight *Counterpunch *Disarm and Engage *Entangler *Crowd Control *Expert Grappler *Unbalance Opponent *Grabber *Gun Club *Bayonet Master *Hammerblow *Make Do *Man Down *Melee Smash *Devastating Melee Smash *Stunning Strike *Experienced Brawler *Unrelenting Assault *Reverse Strength *Strong Grab *Sucker Punch Brute Squad *Gang Leader *Melee Assault *Melee Brute *Melee Opportunist *Squad Brutality *Squad Superiority Commando *Battle Analysis *Cover Fire *Defensive Position *Demolitionist *Draw Fire *Harm's Way *Dedicated Protector *Coordinated Effort *Dedicated Guardian *Out of Harm's Way *Indomitable *Keep Them at Bay *Tough as Nails *Hard Target Mercenary *Combined Fire *Mercenary's Teamwork *Commanding Presence *Feared Warrior *Dirty Fighting *Ruthless *Focused Warrior *Mercenary's Grit *Mercenary's Determination Rocket Jumper *Jet Pack Training *Burning Assault *Improved Trajectory *Jet Pack Withdraw Trooper *Comrades in Arms *Focused Targeting *Stick Together *Watch Your Back *Phalanx Shockboxer *Retaliation Jab *Defensive Jab *Nibble dodge *Stinging Jab *Stunning Shockboxer Squad Leader *Commanding Officer *Coordinated Tactics *Fire at Will *Squad Actions Veteran *Battlefield Remedy *Seen It All *Tested in Battle *Grizzled Warrlor *Reckless Weapon Specialist *Autofire Assault *Devastating Attack *Improved Suppression Fire *Penetrating Attack *Weapon Specialization *Crushing Assault *Disarming Attack *Impailing Assault *Stinging Assault Warrior *Simple Opportunity *Warrior's Awareness *Champion *Quick Study *Warrior's Determination Agent of Ossus *Buried Presence *Conceal Other *Insightful Aim *Vanish Aing-Tii Monk *Aura of Freedom *Liberate *Folded Space Mastery *Many Shades of the Force *Spatial Integrity Bando Goro Captain *Bando Goro Surge *Force Fighter *Resist Enervation *Victorious Force Mastery Baran Do Sage *Enhanced Danger Sense *Knowledge and Defense *Expanded Horizon *Planetary Attunement *Precognitive Meditation Believers Disciple *Believer Intuition *Defense Boost *Hardiness *High Impact *Sith Reverence Blazing Chain *Force Directed Shot *Negate and Redirect *Rising Anger *Rising Panic Dathomiri Witch *Adept Spellcaster *Flight *Charm Beast *Command Beast Disciples of Twilight *Cloak of Shadow *Shadow Armour *Phantasm *Revelation *Shadow Vision Ember of Vahl *Initiate of Vahl *Reading the Flame *Sword of Vahl *Vahl's Flame *Vahl's Weapon Felucian Shaman *Detonate *Hive Mind *Infuse Weapon *Sickening Blast Iron Knight *Droid Duelist *Force Repair *Heal Droid *Mask Presence *Silicon Mind Jal Shay *Force Delay *Action Exchange *Imbue Item *Knowledge of the Force Jensaarai Defender *Attune Armor *Force Cloak *Force Cloak Mastery *Linked Defense Keetael *Conceal Force Use *Force Direction *Force Momentum *Past Visions Kilian Ranger *Shield Gauntlet Defense *Shield Gauntlet Deflect *Shield Gauntlet Redirect *Siang Lance Mastery *Empower Siang Lance Korunnai Adept *Akk Dog Master *Akk Dog Trainer's Actions *Akk Dog Training *Protective Reaction The Krath *Dark Side Manipulation *Krath Illusions *Krath Intuition *Krath Surge Luka Sene *Field Detection *Luka Sene Master *Improved Force Sight *Quickseeing Matuki Adept *Body Control *Physical Surge *Soft to Solid *Wan-Shen Defense *Wan-Shen Kata *Wan-Shen Mastery Order of Shasa *Deception Awareness *Greater Weapon Focus (fira) *Progenitor's Call *Waveform Seyugi Dervish *Seyugi Cyclone *Mobile Whirlwind *Repelling Whirlwind *Sudden Storm *Tempest Tossed Shaper of Kro Var *Combustion *Earth Buckle *Fluidity *Thunderclap *Wind Vortex Tyia Adept *Repel Discord *Stifle Conflict *Tyia Adept *Cycle of Harmony *Force Stabilize Warden of the Sky *Martial Resurgence *Rebound Leap *Similatanous Strike *Telekinetic Strike *Brutal Unarmed Strike *Telekinetic Throw White Current Adept *Ride the Current *Surrender to the Current *White Current Adept *Force Immersion *Immerse Another Zeison Sha Warrior *Discblade Arc *Distant Discblade Throw *Recall Discblade *Telekinetic Vigilance *Weapon Specialization (discblade) First-Degree Droid *Interrogator *Known Vulnerability *Medical Analyzer *Medical Droid *Dull the Pain *Science Analyzer *Triage Scan Second-Degree Droid *Adept Assistant *Burst Transfer *Mechanics Mastery *On-Board System Link *Quick Astrogation *Scomp Link Slicer *Vehicle Mechanic Third-Degree Droid *Etiquette *Helpful *Nuanced *Observant *Protocol *Supervising Droid *Talkdroid Fourth-Degree Droid *Combat Repairs *Droid Smash *Just a Scratch *Target Acquisition *Target Lock *Targeting Package *Weapons Power Surge Fifth-Degree Droid *Cargo Hauler *Durable *Environmentally Shielded *Heavy-Duty Actuators *Load Launcher *Power Supply *Task Optimization Blockade Runner *Outrun *Punch Through *Small Target *Watch This *Close Cover Expert Pilot *Blind Spot *Clip *Close Scrape *Elusive Dogfighter *Roll Out *Full Throttle *Improved Attack Run *Keep it Together *Master Defender *Relentless Pursuit *Renowned Pilot *Shunt Damage *Vehicle Focus *Vehicular Evasion *Juke *Wingman Gunner *Expert Gunner *Dogfight Gunner *Overcharged Shot *Quick Trigger *Fast Attack Specialist *Synchronized Fire *System Hit *Crippling Hit *Great Shot Squadron Leader *Begin Attack Run *Regroup *Squadron Maneuvers *Squadron Tactics Wingman *Concentrate All Fire *Escort Pilot *Run lnterference *Wingman Retribution *Lose Pursuit Assassin *Murderous Arts I *Murderous Arts II *Ruthless *Shift *Advantageous Positioning *Get Some Distance *Sniping Assassin *Sniping Marksman *Sniping Master GenoHaradan *Deadly Repercussions *Manipulating Strike *Improved Manipulating Strike *Pulling the Strings Bounty Hunter *Detective *Revealing Secrets *Familiar Enemies *Familiar Situation *Hunter's Mark *Hunter's Target *Dread *Nowhere to Run *Relentless *Tag *Jedi Hunter *Notorious *Fearsome *Ruthless Negotiator *Nowhere to Hide *Electronic Trail *Quick Cuffs *Signature Item Force Hunter *Force Blank *Lightsaber Evasion *Precision Fire *Steel Mind *Strong-Willed *Telekenetic Resistance Gand Findsman *Findsman Ceremonies *Findsman's Foresight *Omen *Target Visions *Temporal Awareness Trickery *Cunning Distraction *Damaging Deception *Distracting Shout *Innocuous *Improved Soft Cover *Trecherous Corporate Power *Competitive Drive *Competitive Edge *Impose Hesitation *Impose Confusion *Corporate Clout *Willful Resolve *Wrong Decision Infamy *Inspire Fear I *Frighten *Inspire Fear II *Fear Me *Inspire Fear III *Terrify *Notorious *Master Manipulator *Shared Notoriety *Small Favor *Unsavory Reputation Mastermind *Attract Minion *Shelter *Wealth of Allies *Bodyguard I *Bodyguard II *Bodyguard III *Contingency Plan *Impel Ally I *Impel Ally II *Attract Superior Minion *Impel Ally III *Urgency *Inspire Wrath *Tactical Superiority *Tactical Withdraw Droid Commander *Automated Strike *Droid Defense *Droid Mettle *Overclocked Troops *Reinforced Commands *Expanded Sensors *Inspire Competence *Maintain Focus Override *Directed Action *Full Control *Directed Movement *Remote Attack Critical Master *Extended Critical Range (heavy weapons) *Extended Critical Range (rifles) *Extended Critical Range (simple weapons) *Flurry Attack *Knockback *Reduce Defense *Reduce Mobility *Deny Move Mandalorian Warrior *Mandalorian Advance *Mandalorian Ferocity *Mandalorian Glory *Armored Mandalorian Master of Teräs Käsi *Teräs Käsi Basics *Ignore Damage Reduction *Teräs Käsi Mastery *Unarmed Parry *Unarmed Counterstrike Melee Specialist *Acurate Blow *Close-Quarters Fighter *Ignore Armor *Improved Stunning Strike *Whirling Death Protection *Bodyguard's Sacrifice *Lifesaver *Out of Harm's Way *Take the Hit *Roll With It *Ward *Armored Guard *Guard's Entrance Republican Commando *Ambush *Higher Yield *Rapid Reload *Shoulder to Shoulder *Strength in Numbers *Weapon Shift Squad Leader *Fall Back *Form Up *Full Advance *Hold Steady *Search and Destroy Weapon Master *Controlled Burst *Ferocious Assault *Exotic Weapon Mastery *Extended Threat *Greater Weapon Focus *Greater Devastating Attack *Greater Penetrating Attack *Greater Weapon Specialization *Multiattack Proficiency (heavy weapons) *Multiattack Proficiency (rifles) *Multiattack Proficiency (simple weapons) *Two-For-One Throw Enforcement *Cover Bracing *Intentional Crash *Nonlethal Tactics *Pursuit *Respected Officer *Slowing Stun *Takedown Beastwarden *Charm Beast *Bonded Mount *Entreat Beast *Soothing Presence *Wild Sense Dark Side Devotee *Channel Aggression *Channel Anger *Embrace the Dark Side *Crippling Strike *Dark Side Talisman *Greater Dark Side Talisman Force Adept *Force Power Adept *Force Treatment *Fortified Body *Instrument of the Force *Mystical Link *Long Call Force Item *Attune Weapon *Empower Weapon *Force Throw *Primitive Block *Force Talisman *Focused Force Talisman *Greater Focused Force Talisman *Greater Force Talisman Imperial Inquisitor *Force Interrogation *Cower Enemies *Unsettling Presence *Inquisition Mystic *Channel Vitality *Closed Mind *Esoteric Technique *Mystic Mastery *Regimen Mastery Telepath *Mind Probe *Perfect Telepathy *Psychic Citadel *Psychic Defenses *Telepathic Intruder Gladiatorial Combat *Brutal Attack *Distracting Attack *Exotic Weapons Master *Multiattack Proficiency (exotic weapons) *Lockdown Strike *Personal Vendetta *Call Out *Unstoppable Carbineer *Blowback *Close Contact *Keep Them Honest *Multiattack Proficiency (rifles) *Old Faithful *Opportunity Fire *Rifle Master *Shoot from the Hip *Snap Shot Gunslinger *Blind Shot *Debilitating Shot *Lingering Debilitation *Slowing Shot *Deceptive Shot *Improved Quick Draw *Knockdown Shot *Multiattack Proficiency (pistols) *Mobile Attack (pistols) *Pistol Duelist *Ranged Disarm *Damaging Disarm *Ranged Flank *Retreating Fire *Swift Shot *Trigger Work Pistoleer *Dash and Blast *Flanking Fire *Guaranteed Shot *Hailfire *Twin Shot Sharpshooter Talent Tree *Precision Shot *Draw a Bead *Bullseye *Pinning Shot *Harrying Shot Knight's Armor *Armored Augmentation I *Armored Augmentation II *Armor Mastery *Cortosis Defense *Cortosis Retaliation Knight's Resolve *Knight's Morale *Strength of the Empire *Oath of Duty *Praetoria Ishu *Praetoria Vonil Procurement *Black Market Buyer *Only the Finest *Excellent Kit *Just What Is Needed *Right Gear for the Job Improviser *Capture Droid *Improved Jury-Rig *Improvised Device *Bigger Bang *Custom Model Autonomy *Defensive Electronics *Ion Resistance *Soft Reset *Modification Specialist *Power Boost *Repair Self Elite Droid *Break Program *Heuristic Mastery *Scripted Routines *Ultra Resilient Specialized Droid *Computer Language *Computer Master *Enhanced Manipulation *Hotwired Processor *Just a Droid *Power Surge *Skill Conversion *Swift Droid Infiltration *Always Ready *Concealed Weapon Expert *Creeping Approach *Set for Stun *Silent Takedown Bothan Spynet *Spynet Agent *Bothan Resources *Knowledge is Life *Knowledge is Power *Knowledge is Strength *Six Questions Duelist *Force Fortification *Greater Weapon Focus (lightsabers) *Greater Weapon Specialization (lightsabers) *Improved Lightsaber Throw *Thrown Lightsaber Mastery *Improved Redirect *Improved Riposte *Lightsaber Form Savant *Multiattack Proficiency (lightsabers) *Severing Strike *Shoto Master Jedi Archivist *Direct *Impart Knowledge *Insight of the Force *Master Advisor *Scholarly Knowledge Jedi Artisan *Call Weapon *Masterwork Lightsaber *Lightsaber Specialist *Perfect Attunement *Quick Modification Jedi Battlemaster *Jedi Battle Commander *Defensive Circle *Force Revive *Slashing Charge *Mobile Attack (lightsabers) Jedi Healer *Force Treatment *Healing Boost *Improved Healing Boost *Soothe Jedi Instructor *Apprentice Boon *Share Force Secret *Share Force Technique *Share Talent *Transfer Power Jedi Investigator *Echoes in the Force *Jedi Quarry *Prepared for Danger *Sense Deception *Unclouded Judgement Jedi Refugee *Cover Your Tracks *Difficult to Sense *Force Veil *Jedi Network Jedi Shadow *Dark Deception *Taint of the Dark Side *Improved Sentinel Strike *Improved Sentinel's Gambit *Rebuke the Dark Jedi Watchman *Force Warning *Watchman's Advance *Improved Quick Draw (lightsabers) *Vigilance *Sheltering Stance Jedi Weapon Master *Combat Trance *Improvised Weapon Master *Twin Weapon Style *Twin Weapon Mastery *Shoto Pin Lightsaber Forms *Ataru *Djem So *Juyo *Vaapad *Makashi *Niman *Jar'Kai *Shien *Shii-Cho *Sokan *Soresu *Trakata Martial Arts Forms *Echani Expertise *Hijkata Expertise *K'tara Expertise *K'thri Expertise *Stava Expertise *Tae-Jitsu Expertise *Wrruushi Expertise Unarmed Mastery *Flurry of Blows *Hardened Strike *Punishing Strike Piracy *Bloodthirsty *Fight to the Death *Savage Reputation *Keep Them Reeling *Raider's Frenzy *Raider's Surge *Take Them Alive Privateer *Armored Spacer *Attract Privateer *Blaster and Blade I *Blaster and Blade II *Blaster and Blade III *Boarder *Ion Mastery *Multiattack Proficiency (advanced melee weapons) *Preserving Shot Advanced Medicine *Bring them Back *Emergency Team *Extra First Aid *Medical Miracle *Natural Healing *Steady Under Pressure *Battlefield Medic *Second Chance Melee Duelist *Advantageous Strike *Dirty Tricks *Dual Weapon Flourish I *Dual Weapon Flourish II *Master of Elegance *Multiattack Proficiency (advanced melee weapons) *Out of Nowhere *Single Weapon Flourish I *Single Weapon Flourish II Military Engineer *Breach Cover *Breaching Explosive *Prepared Explosive *Problem Solver *Repairs on the Fly *Droid Expert *Quick Modifications *Sabotage Device *Tech Savant *Vehicular Boost Fugitive Officer *Disciplined Trickery *Group Perception *Hasty Withdrawl *Stealthy Withdrawl *Stalwart Subordanates *Stay in the Fight Military Tactics *Assault Tactics *Exploit Weakness *Commander's Prerogative *Turn the Tide *Deployment Tactics *Field Tactics *Outmaneuver *One for the Team *Grand Leader *Irregular Tactics *Lead by Example *Shift Defense I *Shift Defense II *Shift Defense III *Tactical Edge *Uncanny Defense Naval Officer *Combined Fire *Fleet Deployment *Fleet Tactics *It's a Trap! *Legendary Commander Rebel Recruiter *Recruit Enemy *Bolstered Numbers *Noble Sacrifice *Stay in the Fight *Team Recruiting Outlaw *Preternatural Senses *Seize the Moment *Find an Opening *Double Up *Uncanny Instincts *Opportunistic Defense *Tangle Up *Confounding Attack Pathfinder *Bunker Blaster *Enhance Cover *Escort Fighter *Safe Passage *Safe Zone *Defensive Measures *Launch Point *Obscuring Defenses *Relocate *Zone of Recouperation Sabotage *Device Jammer *Droid Jammer *Mine Mastery *Skilled Demolitionist *Shaped Explosion *Extreme Explosion Turret *Blaster Turret I *Blaster Turret II *Blaster Turret III *Ion Turret *Stun Turret *Turret Self-Destruct Implant *Adrenaline Implant *Precision Implant *Resilience Implant *Speed Implant *Strength Implant Shaper *Biotech Mastery *Expert Shaper *Expedient Mending *Master Mender *Skilled Implanter Sith *Affliction *Drain Force *Dark Healing *Improved Dark Healing *Dark Healing Field *Dark Scourge *Dark Side Adept *Dark Side Master *Sith Alchemy *Force Deception *Stolen Form *Wicked Strike Sith Alchemy *Sith Alchemy *Cause Mutation *Sith Alchemy Specialist *Rapid Alchemy Sith Commander *Focus Terror *Desperate Measures *Incite Rage *Power of Hatred Vanguard *Enhanced Vision *Triangulate *Mark the Target *Maximize Cover *Impenetrable Cover *Invisible Attacker *Soften the Target *Shellshock Category:Talents